


Corporal Punishment

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Steve gets a little rough in bed.





	Corporal Punishment

Steve was in the kitchen, rinsing the dishes off, after the two of you finished dinner. 

As you watched him, you thought to yourself about how much you absolutely adored that man. He was always willing to help around the house, and he was always so sweet and tender, especially when it came to sex. 

Steve’s approach to sex was the definition of lovemaking, taking his sweet time to caress every inch of you, and saying the sweetest words that made you feel loved to your very core. 

Just thinking about it made you want him. You slowly got up and approached him from behind, you placed your hands on his shoulders and massaged them a little. 

Standing on your tiptoes and you whispered in his ear, “Darling, I have the most wonderful idea… let’s go to bed early and pretend were back on that vacation we took to Aspen, hm?” 

Steve blushed.

The two of spent that entire trip in the cabin making love. It was also during this trip, when Steve had told you he loved you for the first time. Thinking about it started making him feel warm. 

You placed kisses lightly on Steve’s neck. “How about I let you finish what you’re doing, and you can meet me upstairs when you’re done?” 

Steve turned, and gave you a chaste kiss, “I’ll be there shortly.”

When Steve finished with the dishes, he hurried up stairs. He started to unbutton his shirt before he was even in the bedroom. 

The thought of you lying in bed waiting for him, had him feeling anxious to be with you. But when he opened the bedroom door, he didn’t see you. 

“Sweetheart?” Steve called, still undressing himself. 

“I’ll be right out, dear.” you replied from inside the walk in closet. 

What in the world could you possibly be doing in there, Steve thought as he took a seat on the bed removing his shoes and socks before taking off his pants. 

Moments later you exited the closet, you were wearing a sexy set of light blue lingerie, Steve never tired of admiring you, but…What the hell did you have in your hands? Were you holding measuring tape?

“Y/n?” Steve asked.

“Just a second, Steve,” you said looking around the bedroom. 

You then started to measure the corner of the bedroom. 

“What on Earth are you doing? Please come join me in bed.” Steve begged. 

“Oh I will, but I was just thinking, wouldn’t it be wonderful to have a fireplace in the bedroom. One that resembles the fireplace from the cabin,” you sighed dreamily, “Remember how we spent each night in lying in front of it? My body pressed against yours.”

Your words brought those memories back, and had Steve thinking about those nights. They were truly romantic. He could feel his erection growing harder. 

“Y/n its a lovely idea…and you know, you still make me feel the same way as you did then… Now will you please come here?” 

You smiled at him setting the measuring tape on the night stand, while leaning over and kissing him.

Suddenly, you broke the kiss and looked around, spotting your cell over on your vanity. “I’m just going to make some calls to a few places, get some quotes about how much it might cost.” 

Steve clenched his fists in frustration. Before he knew he had grabbed you and smacked your ass cheek. Not very hard, but enough to send a jolt up your spine. 

“Steve?” you squeaked. 

Steve looked just as surprised as about what happened as you did. “I don’t know what came over me… I just got so frustrated.” You weren’t upset over it, just surprised. In fact, it made you feel excited.

“Oh?… So you don’t like it when I ignore you, huh? It must also be pretty aggravating when I tease you too?” 

Steve face was tinted pink.

“I bet you want to spank me again, for being so cruel to you? Making you wait… when I was the one who started all this?” you questioned, as you lightly touched his chest and traced your fingers down to his cock.

You leaned upwards towards his ear, “Are you going to punish me, Captain?”

In what felt like only seconds, Steve had you naked, and bent over on his lap. His hand in the air before coming down on your behind. You bit your lip. When he did it again and again, each time making you wetter. 

You let a small moan as his hand rubbed your ass. Before this whole scenario, you never expected that Steve was capable of giving you a spanking. 

He spanked you again harder than the last one hit, causing you to yelp. You could hear Steve growl lowly, he then re-positioned you on the bed. With your ass up in air, and your knees on the edge of the bed. 

Steve aligned himself at your entrance. He placed his hands on the sides of your hips before plunging forward. In a swift motion, Steve was completely inside you, you gasped, loving the way his cock fit so nicely. Steve’s pace was fast and hard as he slammed into you over and over again. The only noised he made was the occasional grunt or moan. 

You, on the other hand, were a panting mess and muttering incoherently. “Oh fuck… My God… Oh Steve…” 

Suddenly, your orgasm hit you, your back arched, your walls tightened around Steve’s member, and you let out a breathless scream.

Feeling you cum made Steve’s pace became more erratic, to get better leverage of his hands grasped a fist full of your hair. He gave a few more pumps before coming undone. He let a loud moan and a few panting breaths as he came inside you. His grip on your hair and hip loosened, but he didn’t immediately pull out. He lingered inside for just a little bit longer while he caught his breath.

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

“Need anything?” he asked, as you covered yourself up and got comfortable in bed.

“Just you.”

Steve got into bed. You snuggled up against him, laying your head on his chest. 

He kissed the top of your head and smiled, “I think you’re right, about getting a fireplace, it would be really nice.”


End file.
